


Decimation

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fear, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Trollhunters (Cartoon), Stream of Consciousness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Dreams were for weaklings but he'd take dreams over Kanjigar's decimation.





	Decimation

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know anything about Bular and Kanjigar's childhoods I made them friends once.

Bular wasn't fond of dreams. He regarded them as something for Trolls, Fleshbags and Impures who weren't strong enough to get what they wanted. And yet, he'd found himself one: Convincing Kanjigar to stand at his side. It was the only way Father would keep the Trollhunter alive. By far he'd prefer conversion or death to possession by the Decimar Blade. The thought of Kanjigar turned into a silent, personality-less brute that only obeyed Father's will was appalling. If Kanjigar joined them their chances of converting or conquering Trollmarket went up markedly. Not even Deya in her prime could have beaten Kanjigar, much less Draal.

That was another thing. With Father freed there would be no more need for a Trollhunter and thus no need for Kanjigar to hold Draal at arm's length. He knew how horrible it was to grow up without a father. Though Draal at least could see Kanjigar. He hadn't had the luxury of seeing his own father in a thousand years. The day of their separation he'd been a trolling. Thank the Pale Lady that he'd looked over his shoulder and wondered why Deya was holding Kanjigar back. However unintentional, Father had to reward that, didn't he ? He knew Kanjigar could be one of Father's greatest generals. Of course that meant turning his dream into reality. In the way of obstacles, Kanjigar's convictions were the only thing that worried him. With the many upsides to conversion however he was sure they'd be easy to overcome. If in the end it came down to his loyalty to Father or Kanjigar's decimation he knew which one he'd choose.


End file.
